This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A preliminary study is proposed to investigate the potential temporal relationship between closure of cleft palate defects in infants and the neurophysiologic age of speech/language development. Results of this study would allow for clinicians involved with the care of newborn infants with cleft palate to determine the most appropriate age for cleft palate surgical reconstruction to optimize speech/language production. This study employs a novel approach in order to delineate a potentially critical relationship. Such investigations are critical to providing infants afflicted with cleft palate the greatest opportunity for improving the outcome of cleft palate surgical reconstruction regarding speech/language development. Specific Aim #1: To utilize standardized behavioral assessments of language development to determine whether the age of initial cleft palate repair in infants affects subsequent speech and language development. Specific Aim #2: To utilize electrophysiological (evoked response potentials) assessment of infant speech sound discrimination to determine whether the age of initial cleft palate repair affects subsequent speech and language development.